


You're not wasting my time

by stringly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I wrote this while listening to their duet on loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringly/pseuds/stringly
Summary: Kanan wants to take Mari out on a date, but recently, Mari has been busy having her hands full with juggling practice with her school duties and is spending a lot of her free time doing paper work. Kanan wonders if she should even be taking Mari's much required time away from her.But when an opportunity arises to ask, Kanan isn't one to pass it up.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 22





	You're not wasting my time

The wait outside was antagonising. Kanan had went over the next words out of her mouth more than twenty times in her head and still needed more time to gather the courage to actually speak them out loud. 

A week ago, Kanan had the sudden urge to hang out with her blonde friend, Mari. However, due to the girl having her hands full with keeping the school running at a decently steady but energetic pace, there was no way Kanan could ask the girl to waste her much needed time with her, especially when she wouldn't have anything that serious planned.

Instead, during the week, Kanan had started to plan out where she wanted to go on their outing and only just recently found out how it was basically her asking Mari on a date, which lead to even more hesitation on asking. Suprisingly though, Kanan didn't seem to be too disturbed about the thought of going out on a date with Mari and decided she should just ask anyway. A few days ago during practice, the girl had mentioned how she was free this weekend, so Kanan figured that now was the best time than any to spend more time with her.

Now she stood outside the chairwoman's office, fist raised and ready to knock on the closed door, but was still frozen in place at the constant reminder of what the other girl's answer would be. Maybe Mari wouldn't want to hang out? 

Actually, this is Mari were talking about here. She would definitely not have anything better to do. The worst that could happen would be a weeks worth of tease, and Mari barely had much of an attention span anyway so she'd probably just forget within the first day if she wasn't being constantly reminded.

With that thought, Kanan gently knocked on the door and opened it slightly, peeking her head through the small crack. "Mari?" She called.

There was no answer. 

She opened the door wider to step in and take a better look at the room. Kanan remembers Dia telling her she saw Mari walk in here around ten minutes ago, there is no way she finished her work that quick. 

As she walked towards the desk, she noticed the golden hair of the girl she had been looking for, resting against the table behind her laptop. Mari was there with her eyes closed, arms crossed and her head laying on top of them as her figure continued to rise and fall, breathing ever so gently.

Kanan's eyes softened at the view, and she walked around the desk to get a closer look. She bent down slightly to inspect her face, bringing her own hand up to remove a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Mari's suddenly perfect face (at least to Kanan), and hooked it around her ear. She received with the innocent sight Mari gave as she peacefully slept. 

_'She probably overworked herself again and got tired...'_ Kanan thought, removing her hand from near her ear to tenderly stroke the top of her hair instead.

"Mm..." Mari muttered, giving off a slight sound of satisfaction. 

Kanan swears her heart clenched at the adorable sound Mari gave off. Unconsiously, she moved closer to the girl, bending down further and bringing her own lips down to meet Mari's temple. 

She stayed like that for a few seconds until her consiousness finally caught up to her and she realised what she was doing. She pulled back so quickly she didn't even care if she gave herself whiplash. A was blush forming on her cheeks just as fast and she studied Mari's face to see if she had woken up, but only saw how a soft smile had formed there instead. The smile distracted Kanan from her previous action, and her lips reflected the other girl's. 

"The aquarium can wait..." She spoke quietly, making sure not to speak loud enough for the girl to wake up.

"You're going to bring me to the aquarium!?" Mari's voice resounded the no longer silent room. Her head had shot up after Kanan's last sentence, surprising the girl as she just stared back, wide-eyed at Mari.

"Y-You were awake this whole time!? Were you even sleeping?!" Kanan asked, clearly panicked at the thought of being caught kissing her head.

"I've been awake ever since you called my name from the door but I couldn't be bothered to sit up." She answered, almost too calmly.

"T-Then that means you... f-felt what I did?" Kanan questioned hesitantly.

"Sure did! My, Kanan! I didn't realise you were so _bold!_ We're not even dating~!" Mari exclaimed, resting her head in her hand and a catlike grin smearing her face once she saw the blush intensify on Kanan's.

"S-Shut up!" Kanan yelled, too embarrassed to stay calm. "...And anyway, how did you know I was going to bring _you specifically_ to the aquarium?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at Mari.

"Well you've been squirming around me all day, I figured there was something you wanted to talk to me about." She responded, her smile widening once Kanan slowly lowered her finger in almost defeat.

Kanan sighed, "You're not wrong... I was going to ask you out on a d-date this weekend..." She stuttered, failing to hide her nervousness.

Mari visibly brightened, "Awh, Kanan~! You're so cute! _Of course_ I'll go on a date with you!" She widely grinned, shooting up from her chair and practically flinging herself towards Kanan, engulfing her in a hug.

Kanan stumbled back slightly from the impact and responded a second later by wrapping her own arms around Mari's waist, half as tight as what Mari was doing to her. "A-Are you sure? I mean, don't you have a lot more work to do? You were sleeping so I only assume you have so much more..." She asked, once again unsure if she should be taking time away from Mari.

"I was only taking a little break! I only have a bit left to do after all then I'm done! So don't worry your _pretty little head _. You'll get your precious time with me, and I'll get mine with you." She reassured, never once loosening the grip she had on Kanan.__

__Her words were clear satisfaction for the blue-haired girl and she buried her face in the crook of Mari's neck as her only response. To Kanan, Mari in this moment was so unexpectedly soft and caring that it made the position she was in much more comfortable, practically forcing herself to snuggle even further into the girl._ _

__They held onto each other for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't long enough for Kanan due to Mari pulling her hands away first. Kanan was about to complain and tighten her own grasp on Mari before she spoke up, "I still have a little paperwork that needs to be done, Kanan. If you want that date, then we'll have to stop cuddling and you'll have to let me get back to work." She winked, her tone soothing, smiling softly at the little pout she received. She then leaned closer to the side of Kanan's face, turning her head and kissing the girl's still-red cheek before pulling away and moving out of Kanans grasp once she felt her grip had lessened, probably from the shock and surprise of not expecting a kiss._ _

__Kanan stood dumbfounded on the spot, her hand raised to touch the cheek Mari had just kissed. She watched as the girl sat back down on her chair and pulled out a small pile of papers from her drawer. It was amazing to Kanan how Mari looked so elegant and beautiful in anything she did recently. Even just the clicking of her pen was so interesting to Kanan, she started to wonder when this attraction had started._ _

__The sound of papers slapping on the desk brought Kanan out of her apparent gawking. She watched for a moment as Mari started to fill out one of the forms from the pile._ _

__Noticing her own lack of involvement, Kanan decided to speak up, "If it's alright with you, I'll help you with your work. It'll be less time consuming too. Then the weekend can come faster."_ _

__Mari had stopped her actions and looked back at the other girl. At seeing how genuine the girl looked, she chuckled lightly. The silence in the room only amplifying the angelic sound, once again capturing Kanan's heart._ _

__"Sure."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I did think of continuing this and writing the date but all my brain seems to want to do is end it with smut, so I didn't and left it short.


End file.
